


Bad Girlfriend

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: Dean watches reader at the bar and can’t help but admit his girl is a bad, bad girl. But he knows who she is going home with…





	Bad Girlfriend

~~~~

This hunt was going no where. No new leads, no new victims and no clue what kind of big bad they were dealing with. It was Y/N who suggested taking the night off and hitting the bar. Maybe do a little hustling, a lot of drinking and maybe some dancing. Sam had readily agreed and Dean was all about watching his girl.

He could barely keep his hands off of her tonight, she looked good enough to eat. Red lace tank top, that showed flashes of her perfect skin and clearly showed the black bra underneath, tight hip hugging jeans that flashed the red lace thong provocatively. She got out of the Impala and ran her hands through her long Y/H/C hair to give it that windblown messy look. Her makeup was flawless, black eyeliner in a perfect cat’s eye, lips stained a dark red that accentuated her plump lips.

You strutted towards the bar, hips swinging enticingly, Dean loved watching her perfect heart shaped ass walk away. Hell, even Sam was practically drooling over her tonight, Dean looked over at his little brother and chuckled at the slack jawed look on his face. It was going to be a good night.

Halfway to the door she stopped and turned to look at him, arching one perfect eyebrow, “Are you guys coming or what?” she smirked.

Both brothers spoke at the same time.

“Not yet, but probably soon,” Sam mumbled quietly.

“I will be, count on it, sweetheart,” Dean growled as they made it to where you stood. You grinned and then yelped when Dean’s hand met your ass with a loud ‘smack’. “You know what I like, princess. Give me five minutes and then come on in. Let’s go, Sammy!”

You nodded breathlessly, so it was going to be that kind of night you thought excitedly. Most nights you would go out, it would just be the three of you hanging out, laughing, getting drunk and sometimes you were able to get Dean out on the floor for at least one dance. Those rare nights though, the ones that soaked your panties and generally ended up pinned to a wall either in the bar or the nearest alley getting your brains fucked out, were the nights that Dean liked to watch you.

Dean and Sam entered the bar and quickly found a table that showed the front door as well as the dance floor and the bar. Dean ordered two beers and a couple of shots of whiskey and eagerly waited for your appearance.

You stood outside body practically vibrating with anxious energy, you took a minute to adjust your breasts, so that they pushing up out of your shirt. You hooked two fingers in the sides of your lacy thong and pulled them up higher on your hips, licking your lips to a glossy sheen, you shook your hair out and headed for the inside.

He knew the second you entered the bar. Heads swiveled and conversation stopped. He caught your eye just for a second, to wink at you and give a slight nod.

> _My Girlfriend’s a dick magnet My Girlfriend’s gotta have it_

Sauntering up to the bar you ordered a shot of Tequila and threw it back like it was water, you nodded to the bartender and another shot appeared. At least five guys sitting at the bar tried to get the bartender’s attention each wanting to be the first to buy you a round. The third shot came from the bartender himself-want etched on his face as you slammed shot after shot back. Your hips started swaying in beat to the song playing out in the bar as more shots appeared on the bar from slack jawed guys enjoying the show.

> _She’s hot, can’t stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he’ll_
> 
> _Ring the bell, get her drunk she’ll scream like hell_

Dean watched through hooded eyes, flames of desire igniting in his bloodstream as you swayed your hips to the beat of the music. He saw the first brave guy come up and ask you to dance and even as jealousy surged through him as the guy put his hands on your hips and guided you to the dance floor, he felt his heated blood shoot south and begin to fill his cock as you turned seductively putting your ass against this guy’s crotch and began to grind.

> _Dirty girl, gettin’ down, dance with guys from outta town_

He couldn’t stop the smirk and sinful chuckle when the idiot tried to grab your ass as you danced out of his reach. Dean knew that you could take care of yourself though and if he got a little too handsy then you would kick his ass, and damn if that didn’t turn him on even more.

> _Grab her ass, actin’ tough. Mess with her, she’ll fuck you up._
> 
> _No one really knows if she’s drunk or if she’s stoned, but she’s_
> 
> _Comin’ back to my place tonight!_

Dean actually thought that at one point at least three guys were going to get into a fist fight trying to get your attention, laughing softly when you danced towards each one, taking the shot that each guy offered with a smile and a wink.

> _She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_

He stood up and slowly walked towards the floor, wanting to feel you grind against him for just a minute. He scowled at the guys-each of them thinking that you were going to go home with one of them, but he knew better. He grabbed your hips and pulled you close to him so that you could feel how hard he was and with that first touch of how much he wanted you, he saw your teeth come together and growled when your hand went to his short hair and yanked back exposing his throat and damned if he didn’t get harder when your tongue flicked out against his throbbing pulse.

> _She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_
> 
> _I like to strip her down she’s naughty to the end_
> 
> _You know what she is, no doubt about it_
> 
> _She’s a bad, bad girlfriend!_
> 
> _Red thong, Party’s on, Love this song, sing along._
> 
> _Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_
> 
> _No one really knows if she’s drunk or is she’s stoned_
> 
> _But she’s coming back to my place tonight. I say_
> 
> _No one really knows just how far she’s gonna go,_
> 
> _But I’m gonna find out later tonight_

Dean slipped his hand under the back of your red thong lightly scratched his nails against your lower back, loving the shiver that went through you. He leaned his head in to whisper in your ear, “All these guys want you, but you belong to me, don’t you.” He felt you nod your head as he bit down on your earlobe. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress tonight, princess.”

> _Doesn’t take her long to make things right._
> 
> _But does it make her wrong to_
> 
> _Have the time of her life. the time of her life_
> 
> _My girlfriend’s a dick magnet My girlfriend’s gotta have it_
> 
> _She’s a gold digger now you figure out it’s over, pull the trigger._
> 
> _Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,_
> 
> _The money spent_

He grabbed your ass with both hands and squeezed hard before he pulled you to his side. He leveled a look on every guy standing there, each of them ready to throw a punch at him when they realized that you had made your choice. He looked like a demon straight from hell ready to tear apart any man who thought that you would leave with him. Dean knew better, you were always his even if you were a “bad” girlfriend.

> _I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,_
> 
> _Man she’s hot and fixed to be, the future_
> 
> _Ex-Miss Connolly!_


End file.
